


The Waltz

by santanico



Category: Captain America (2011), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gives Steve his first dance lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [A Valsa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864214) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



“Come on. I know you can do this.”

Steve hesitates. “I don’t think that’s true,” he says, watching Bucky’s hand warily. Bucky is currently eyeing him with one eyebrow arched and a slight smirk on his mouth. “Are you going to make fun of me…?” He feels crippled by sudden pressure.

Bucky grins and his eyes scrunch before he laughs, shaking his head. “You’re fuckin’ ridiculous, you know?” Steve blushes and scowls, and knows his reaction only proves Bucky right. “Come on. Of course I’m gonna make fun of you if you're an awful dancer. You know me that well by now, don’t you? Just let me lead you and then you can lead me.”

Steve is still weary but he takes Bucky’s hand – Bucky has warm hands, after all.

Turns out Bucky’s a very good dancer, and having him as a teacher makes waltzing feel fairly simple. Steve steps on his feet a couple of times and their bodies get too close, almost uncomfortably close, but Bucky never phases. He keeps his hand on Steve’s waist, firm but not tight, the other clasping Steve’s hand. “One, two, three.” It’s almost methodical now, the steps, and Steve isn’t tripping or messing up anymore, instead feeling the rhythm to some unknown song in three-four time. 

They dance like that for a while, across the empty dining room floor – the table has been pushed up against the wall so there’s nothing for them to bump into – until eventually Bucky halts. This time Steve jumps, looks at Bucky and blinks.

“Your turn.”

“I…don’t think I can,” Steve says. Bucky is larger than him by a few inches, more muscular and built, though still fairly slim, just not scrawny in the same way Steve is. He’s uncomfortable for a minute until Bucky looks him in the eye, forces their gazes to match.

Steve swallows.

“Lead me,” Bucky says in a low voice, moving Steve’s hand to his waist and locking their fingers again. Steve still isn’t sure for a minute, but he glances up and Bucky nods and they start to move.

It’s simpler than he thought, and almost sort of flowing, and Bucky knows exactly what to do too. Steve feels a rush of confidence and he keeps his grip on Steve’s waist just tight enough, their hips occasionally brushing. There’s an electricity in the room that Steven can’t quite name, something going through his head that doesn’t make sense.

They lock eyes and the dancing stops almost automatically. The music in Steve’s head goes off too, and he can’t look away from Bucky’s face.

Their mouths meet and at first it’s slow, sort of easy – their hips press more closely together and Steve lets his arm wind around Bucky’s waist as he’s pulled closer as well. Then, suddenly, it turns rushed and more sparked, like the shock Steve felt earlier suddenly flutters through the both of them. Steve is gripping Bucky’s collar and trying to pull him closer and Bucky’s rough, calloused fingers are finding their way to clean and smooth skin, pushing Steve against a wall.

Steve remembers that moment vividly for years to come. He remembers feeling small and he remembers feeling protected.

Sometimes he even closes his eyes, just to glimpse Bucky’s smirk again.


End file.
